1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device mounted in a mobile device, an information processing supporting server which supports an information processing performed by the information processing device via communication with the information processing device, and an information processing system composed of the information processing device and the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art (for example, refer to Claim 3, paragraph 0061 to paragraph 0063 in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-101552) which determines, by using a computer system mounted in a vehicle, whether the vehicle is a recall subject according to a vehicular information designating vehicles for recalling delivered from an information center and an ID of the present vehicle; and displays an information related to vehicle recall on a display device in the case where the present vehicle is a recall subject.
However, various information such as recall information, commercial information, road traffic information, weather information and the like, which are displayed on the display device, include not only information with high usability but also information with low usability to a user. Therefore, it may make the user feel troublesome whether to display or not to display all the information on the display device is forcibly demanded without limit.